To Hate You Is To Love You
by FALLEN HALO
Summary: They say there is a thin line between hate and love, love and hate. What happens when that line is crossed? When that barrier is broken? Where do you go from there? Completely AU..Brooke/Jake, Nathan/Peyton, & Lucas/Haley
1. Chapter 1

**A/N'S Hey everyone! I'm so glad to be back, after being MIA for a couple of months. Life has been hectic! T.G, it's finally slowing down and I can get back to what I love doing. Anyways, this is a new idea that popped into my head after watching pieces of Rebelde on you tube the other day. I am in no way leaving Star Crossed, but the idea for this just wouldn't leave me alone :) This story is basically AU and it takes place in the picturesque and fictional town of Crescent Hills, California. More importantly it revolves around Parker Elite Academy, and our favorite gang that attends this prestigious private institution. The background for Lucas and Nathan is the same, the only difference is that Dan (an important politician) was granted full custody of Lucas when he was only 6 (that will be explained throughout the story). Haley and Jake both come from a small town in Texas, although they do not know each other prior to entering P.E.A. Brooke and Rachel grew up as best friends and Brooke lives with just her father (one of the country's most prestigious District Attorneys), her mother took off on her and her father when she was only 4. Though, she does hold some resentment towards her mother, she is a total Daddy's girl. A totally spoiled princess, and the most popular girl in school. Peyton's mom died when she was only 4 and her Dad remarried when she was 10. Her relationship with her stepmother is complex and her Dad is away most of the time. There's a secret, something that they have kept from her that may just change everything...Everything else will be explained within the story. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously OTH does not belong to me, if it did Lucas and Haley would be the star crossed lovers and there would be a hot P/N/B triangle ;) Neither does Rebelde.**

_"When is the exact moment…that you begin to choose the path to your own life? When do our parents stop making choices for us? What school to attend, what dreams to follow? Did they take a special course to know if they are capable of choosing what's best for us? When they choose a school for us, are they aware that that institution has the potential to mark our lives forever?"-Lucas Scott._

Parker Elite Academy. It wasn't your average private prep school, not even close. With it's rich history and top-notch education, it was no wonder it topped the list of not only the most expensive, but the most prestigious collegiate academies year after year.

Set in the luscious hills of Crescent Hills, California, to the west of Beverly Hills and a couple miles from the Pacific, with it's state-of-the-art buildings and pristine surroundings, it really was the picture perfect setting of academic structure.

Offering the best education the country had to offer, along with an exceptional athletic and performing arts program,among other things, this was _the _school to go to if a bright future was what you seeked.

No, it definitely wasn't your average private institution.

But then again, it's alumni weren't your normal typical run-of-the-mill teenagers either.

The sons and daughters of some of the country's most prestigious and important families made up for more than half it's alumni. Thanks to it's scholarship-funded program, individuals with exceptional talent or intelligence, but with low funds, were given the opportunity to expand their horizons, make a brighter future for themselves.

Depending on who you asked, this was either a good or bad thing. Because at Parker Elite, you either belonged to the 'priviliged' or the 'non-priviliged' group. The 'haves', or the 'have-nots'.

Brooke Davis definitely fell into that 'priviliged' group. As the only daughter of Franco Davis, one of the country's most respected District Attorneys, money had never been an issue in her life.

Strutting down the spacious and modern hallways, a certain flair and bounce to her step, flashing her infamous dimpled smile, she was certainly a sight to see. And she knew it. Even in the school's classy and almost formal uniform, she managed to exude a certain amount of sexiness that only she could manage.

"Hey bitch." her best friend since _forever _Rachel Gatina, came up behind her and slapped her on the ass playfully.

Brooke swiveled around, "Slut!" she threw her arms around the slender redhead, "Oh, my god I've missed you!" she pulled back, a bright smile gracing her features, "How was your trip?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, y'know the usual. Dad was busy, Mom got drunk."

"I'm sorry."

She grinned, "Don't be. I certainly found my fair share of uh, Italian _gentleman_ to make it worth my while if you know what I mean."

Brooke giggled, "You are _such_ a whore."

"You're one to talk!"she scoffed, "Besides, monogamy is _so _overrated."

"Yeah, well don't let Nathan hear you say that."

"Whatever, like he's such a-"

"Will you guys hurry up!" Michelle Anderson, their other best friend ran up behind them "You guys are supposed to go on in 5 minutes."

"Mickey, hold on!" Brooke waved off the plump blonde. "My Dad's got to be around here somewhere. I know it. I have to make sure he's got the best seat in the house."

"B, I don't see him okay?" Rachel tucked her arm through the brunette's, "Mickey's right. We're on in 5. He's probably running late like always. You'll just see him inside."

Brooke was about to protest that it did in fact matter when a squeaky voice called out behind her.

"Hey Brooke!"

"Marvin!" Brooke turned around slowly, smiling sweetly at the boy standing in front of her, holding a perfect red rose. "Hey!"

"How was your summer?" he asked shyly, handing her the rose and tucking his hands into his pleated dark slacks.

"Oh, y'know visited Spain, passed through Italy." she snapped off the stem and tucked it behind her ear, "The usual."

"I wouldn't know." he admitted, a faint trace of envy in his tone. Marvin Mcfadden, though incredibly smart, fell into that 'non-priviliged' group. "What are you doing for the rest of the week?"

"Oh.." she looked over at Rachel and Michelle, who were trying very hard to contain their laughter, "I'm going out with some friends."

"Are you ever going to go out with me?" he blurted out. He shook his head, blushing profusely, "I'm sorry."

She smiled sweetly, "It's okay. Look, you have my house number. Why don't you call me this week?"

"Really?" he grinned happily.

"Really."

He leaned over and impulsively kissed her on the cheek, "Okay! I'll see you around Brooke."

She smiled, waving to him, "Bye Marvin."

Once he was gone, Rachel burst out laughing, "Brooke, how very sweet of you. But seriously? Aren't you forgetting something? You're leaving with your Dad to Paris today."

"Uh, _hello." _She replied in a duh-tone. "That's exactly why I told him to call me. I won't be there!"

Michelle shook her head as her two best friends dissolved into giggles, "Okay, guys? As amusing as all this is...you two still have to go on in 5."

"You're right. On with the show right?" Brooke grinned, throwing her arms around her best friends, briefly forgetting the fact that her Dad had yet to arrive. Life, simply didn't get any better than this. She had her two best friends by her side, and in a couple of hours she would jet off to Paris with Daddy dearest. Yes, life was good to Brooke Davis. She was the most popular girl in school, with the most fantastic Dad, who just doted on her and the best friends any girl could ask for...seriously. Her life couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

A couple of hundred miles away in a small town in southern Texas, Jake Jagielsky cradled a video camera in his hands as he sat in his room.

_"Dad!" a younger version of himself cried, "The Dallas Cowboys are taking the title this year!"_

He smiled sadly, watching through the lens as his father jogged over to him and easily picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Jake?"

Snapping his head up, he turned towards the entrance of his room, "Hey..Jenny." he wiped the tears from his eyes quickly and extended his arms out, "What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." the curly-blonde seven-year old admitted, as she walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." he sighed, wrapping his arms around his sister's small frame, "I was just thinking about Dad."

"I don't like it when you think of Dad."

He pulled back and looked at her in surprise, "What?"

"You get very sad when you think about Dad." her lips trembled, "And I don't like to see you sad."

He bit his lip, trying his hardest to control the swirl of emotions, "I'm sorry." he whispered, pushing the golden strands away from her face, "I just miss him, sometimes."

"You look exactly like him." the small blonde responded quietly after several moments. "Sometimes...when you're sleeping, I come in...and I just watch you."

He chuckled quietly, "Why?" he couldn't help the curiosity that seeped into his voice.

"Because I look at you and it's like Daddy never left and he's just sleeping."

He sighed, closing his eyes as he wrapped his baby sister in his arms, feeling her sudden tears soaking through his t-shirt. "Why did he leave?" she whispered against his shoulder, "Did he get tired of playing with us?"

"No." he whispered hoarsely, brushing the hair out of her eyes, "He didn't. But.." he sighed, hating this. How in the world could he explain to a seven-year old, that her Daddy had been taken away from her because evil truly existed in this world? How do you explain to a seven-year old that she would no longer be able to play horsie, or have her Daddy read stories to her, because evil took on a human form in the shape of a man who couldn't see past his own personal interests? "But a _very_ bad man, took him away from us."

"Is that why we lost the house and everything?" she asked, in the smallest of voices, "Is that why we lost Daddy?"

"Yes, it was thanks to that very bad man."

"Do you know that bad man?"

"No. I don't." he murmured, rubbing her shoulders in a comforting manner. _At least, not yet. _His eyes glazed over with something resembling hatred as he looked over her shoulder to stare at the un-opened letter of acceptance to Parker Elite Academy that lay on his dresser. _But soon. And he's going to pay for taking Dad away. I promise._

* * *

"Dad…" Nathan Scott, started shaking his head. "I don't want to go to London."

"Nathan..." his mother countered, "You know, you don't really have a choice in this."

Lucas Scott shot a quick glare at his blonde stepmother. "Dad.." he grumbled, "Screw that. You promised I could visit Mom and Keith for the remainder of this week."

"First of all watch your tone, young man." Dan Scott replied, regarding his eldest son. "And, second of all..I promised no such thing."

The youngest of the Scott's rolled his eyes, "But, I was really looking forward to going down to Cancun." he jabbed Lucas in the ribs, smirking. "Why would you want to go to boring old NC, when you could head down to the land of the 24/7 bikini-clad chicks with too much tequila anyways?"

"Because I want to see my _mother_, you jackass."

"Lucas!" the elder Scott reprimanded, "Enough of this. We're leaving to Europe tomorrow." he replied firmly, adjusting his tie and regarding his two off-spring firmly.

Nathan let out a long sigh and looked at his brother for help. "But, Dad..."

"This is not up for discussion." Dan snapped, his eyes ablaze with determination. "You're _both_ coming along and that's final."

"Fine, whatever." the blonde Scott snapped, rolling his eyes. "Europe it is." he'd learned long ago, that Dan Scott's final word was not to be messed with. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't about to question his father either. "I don't even care."

Nathan looked over at his brother and glared at him. Lucas was such a wuss, and he was tired of his lack of backbone when it came to their father. "Well, _I_ do." he hissed, "Doesn't it always like rain in London? How the hell are we supposed to meet chicks, if we're stuck indoors the whole freaking time?"

Lucas glared back, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Deb ignored them both. "The ambassador of London wants to reunite with your father to discuss current affairs." she stated in a practiced, almost monotone voice. "The up-coming elections are but a few months away. Your father..._we.._cannot afford to miss this opportunity."

"Why don't you two go by yourselves then?" Nathan responded, "Why ruin _our_ last week of vacation, before having to come back to this fucking prison you call a school?"

"Nathan Royal Scott..." Dan warned, "That's enough. I've come here to see you, despite the electoral campaign, and I'm not here to waste my time with your little tantrums okay? We're going and that's final."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just don't expect me to-"

"Nathan! Baby!" Rachel chose that moment to run up and grab the tall brunette by the arm. ""Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Scott." she smiled at them charmingly, leaning up to kiss her boyfriend sweetly on the lips.

Nathan turned to her, managing a smile and missing the wink the redhead threw his brother's way. "Nate, we're about to go on like in 5. You can't miss it babe."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he watched his brother being dragged off. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, sighing deeply as he watched his father take a call.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Deb asked, placing a hand lightly on his arm, noticing the sour look on the blonde's face.

"Oh, drop the act _Deborah."_ he responded snidely, shaking her off. "Dad can't hear you, so you can drop the motherly act."

"You better watch your tone with me Lucas." she hissed, looking furtively to make sure her husband wasn't watching. "Because, you're right. I'm _not_ your mother. So, frankly dear, I don't care what happens to you."

"Fuck you." he muttered darkly, watching as she sashayed off, a perfect happy smile replacing the angry glint in her eyes previously."Stepford bitch." Shaking his head, he looked at his surroundings, scorning at the perfectly clad prissy boys and girls as they all scurried past him into the auditorium.

He was really going to hate it this year.

_Again._

* * *

"Dad!" Peyton Sawyer hissed, looking over her shoulder at her stepmother who was smiling at her sympathetically. "How could you do this to me?" she fumed, gripping her blood red blackberry so tightly in her hands, her knuckles were turning white.

"Peyton..." her dad sighed on the other end. "How many times have we been over this?"

"I can't believe you're just dumping me in that school and you don't even care!" she accused, her green orbs alight with indignation.

"You'll be getting the best education the country has to offer." he started, his voice sounding tired over the repeated argument.

"I'll be stuck with a bunch of whiny super snobs!"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!"

"You know what Dad? If you're going to ship me off to some high-end school designed for the super brats, then the least you could do is see me off!" she chewed on her lower lip, waiting for her Dad's response. She was so furious, she couldn't even see straight. Leave it to her Dad, to not only move them completely across the country in the middle of the year, but to just completely abandon her and leave her alone with the wicked stepmother _literally_ from the west and on top of that just completely dump her in a private school, she just _knew_ she was going to hate!

"Sweetie, I'm sorry I couldn't be there but-"

"Yeah, yeah I _know_, the company just switched owners and they just _had _to assign you to the new project in the Gulf right? Whatever Dad, that doesn't excuse you for not being here!"

"For the hundredth time honey, these things can't be helped. And I'm truly sorry I can't be there but at least you've got Ellie to-"

"It is _not_ the same Daddy!" she cried, tears springing to her eyes, "She is _not_ my mother!"

"Peyton!" he cut in sharply, "She _is _your mother! Albeit, your stepmother, but you _will_ respect her! She's had nothing but your best interests at heart since the beginning and I will not tolerate this from you young lady."

The curly blonde scoffed, "Yeah, sure my best interests. _Right_. That is why she convinced you to move halfway across the country, away from my friends, my city, everything I've _ever _known and loved." she swiveled around, making sure the evil, blonde spawn was hearing every word, "And all for what? So that you could just dump me into the Alcatraz of the school system so she could have you and everything else to herself! Yeah, you're right. She's just looking out for my best interests!"

"That is not how it is and you know it." he stated firmly, "I've had enough of this attitude of yours Peyton. Perhaps, this is the right choice for you. This is the top preparatory academy in the entire country. Maybe, being there will teach you a thing or two about discipline. Which, I have no doubt is something you need in this moment of your life." he sighed, "I love you honey. You know that. But, I truly believe this might benefit you in some way. Maybe, being away with the strongest discipline and academics the country has to offer, you might learn a thing or two. At the most, make you mature."

"Mature?" she laughed bitterly, "Please, Daddy. There's nothing that school can teach me about life, that I haven't had to learn on my own. Y'know, seeing as though I've practically had to raise myself!" Squeezing her eyes tightly, to prevent more tears from flowing, she snapped the phone shut.

"Peyton?"

She opened her eyes, glaring hatefully at the slender figure staring at her, with what she _knew _was fake concern. "Well, congratulations Ellie!" she spewed. "You must be real, fucking happy to know that once again you've ruined my life!"

"Peyton.." she started, watching helplessly as the fiery blonde stormed past her and up the stairs of their brand new house. She sank down on the couch sadly. "Oh, sweetheart...if you only knew."

* * *

Haley James smiled politely and nodded as the last of the guests walked up to her and congratulated her, offering some last words of wisdom. Several times during the night, she had to keep from biting her tongue, try her hardest to keep her composure. Try her hardest to keep from screaming, _Shut up! What do you idiots know? What could _**you **_possibly tell me that can prepare me for this new adventure in my life?_

She wouldn't though. Because, simply that wasn't the person she was. Sighing, inwardly as the night came to a close, she couldn't stop the almost giddiness she felt at the prospect of what tomorrow would bring. At what tomorrow meant.

The start of a brand new day in the new life for Haley James. A chance to get out into the real world, study in the most prestigious academy this country had to offer.

Start over fresh.

Start over somewhere where she wouldn't be little old Haley James, daughter of Lydia and Paul James, sister of Taylor, Quinn and Vivian James. Resident number 652 of the small town of Honey Grove, Texas. Where everyone knew who you were, who you were dating..what you were doing.

Most of her life, she had felt trapped here. Like, she had never truly belonged. Like she was destined for something more. Like, she was destined to break away. Spread her wings.

And tomorrow she would finally get her chance.

The possibilities were endless.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Brooke mumbled, her hazel eyes scanning the auditorium from behind the red, velvet curtains backstage.

Rachel let out a breath, "B? He's not here okay?" she turned to Michelle, "Go. Take your place."

"No, wait. Just a couple of minutes." Brooke held out her hand, stopping her. "He _promised_ he'd be here."

"Brooke, no offense honey? But your Dad's a D.A., his _promises _get people sent to Death Row."

"Rachel, shut up!" Michelle scolded, watching the pretty brunette's face with concern. Giving her friend a squeeze, she added, "Brooke? Look, you don't have to okay? I'll talk to Alecia and tell her that-"

"No." Brooke shook her head, taking a deep breath and scanning the room once more, wanting to be sure. "Okay, screw it. He asked for it." she turned towards the rest of the squad who had gathered behind Rachel. "Okay, you guys, let's go for it." turning to Michelle, she added. "At my signal...you know what to do."

Her best friend looked at her doubtfully, "Brooke...I don't know, don't you think that might be a little extreme?"

"Please, what are they going to do? Give us detention? Suspend us?" the brunette scoffed, "School's not even is session yet. That's _not_ an option."

"Okay, well if you're sure..."

"I'm sure." she nodded, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Turning to her other counterpart, she asked, "Ready, slut?"

The redhead grinned wickedly, as they heard Alecia announce them over the speaker, "Please, like you even have to ask."

* * *

"_Its Main Street after midnight just like it was before, 21 months later at the local grocery store." _Jake crooned softly, strumming the cords of his guitar lightly as he sat in his front porch, watching as the sun set. _"Sherry buys a paper and a cold 6-pack of beer. The headlines read that Sonny is goin' to the chair."_

_"She pulls back onto Main Street in her new Mercedes Benz."_ his mother's soft voice carried over the cool breeze as she walked up to sit besides him. ""_The road goes on forever and the party never ends." _

"_Yeah, the road goes on forever...and the party never ends."_

"That was your Dad's favorite song." she stated, softly watching as her son's eyes twinkled sadly as he remembered. "He sang it to you...every night for the first 2 months after you were born."

"I know." he replied, his voice scratchy as he gripped the guitar in his hands. "And every time we went fishing...and every time we-." he shook his head, his voice cutting up, "Y'know, I can probably sum up most of my memories with Dad, with that one song."

"Jake.."his mom whispered, her hand reaching out to squeeze her son's. "I know how much you miss your father..and I know how hard his death was on you."

"He didn't deserve to die, mom. He was a _good _guy. Genuinely. I just don't understand how.." he stopped, unable to continue.

"I don't want you going to California." she replied quietly, staring out at the fading sky.

He turned to look at her, "What?"

She sighed deeply, reaching for his hand again. "I'm just afraid...that..Jake, honey I know why you want to go and-"

"I'm going for me, Mom. " he cut her off, "For you _and _Jenny. For a brighter future...Parker Elite...it's the best preparatory academy the country has to offer and-"

"Jake, honey." she shook her head sadly, "I _know_ what's in California. _Who._ And I just...you're my son Jake. And I want what's best for you. But I'm just afraid that-"

"Mom..." he sighed deeply, refusing to admit what his mom was hinting at, "They have a _really _good performing arts program, and that's why I'm going. It's my best chance at a bright future. Believe me."

She stared at him, trying to decipher if he was telling her the truth. "Okay, I believe you. I _trust_ you. But you can't blame me for worrying about you my boy." she smiled sadly, "You and Jenny are all I have left. You're my entire world...I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to either of you...just be careful okay? The thought of you being in any more pain...I just want what's best for you." she smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I don't want you to ever hurt again, my boy."

_Don't worry Mom. _he thought, wrapping his arms around her tightly, inhaling her sweet scent. _I'm not the one you should worry about. I won't be the one getting hurt._

* * *

"Mr. Davis, you're going to have to forgive me. But this wasn't simply just another silly prank." Mr. Lovell, took off his glasses and sighed, "And quite frankly I'm not surprised that your daughter was behind it all."

Franco Davis clasped his hands in front of him, nodding with all seriousness. "I understand. And I respect your decision to apply whatever punishment you deem necessary."

"I don't think you truly understand the seriousness of the situation Mr. Davis. This is a respected institution. One of the very best preparatory academies in the country. You have to understand, that some of the most prestigious and important families send their sons and daughters here. For the same reason, for it is a _respected _facility. I'm sure you understand, but I simply _cannot _have these types of behaviors disgrace what this institution has come to represent."

"Okay, so what do you suggest?" he raised an eyebrow, "Suspension? Expulsion?"

"Oh, no, no, no. Most certainly not, Mr. Davis." he shook his head, emphatically. "But that is precisely why I have called you here. See, there is no amount of discipline or punishment that neither I nor the institution can come up with to truly correct this problem of uh..certain _rebelliousness_ that your daughter has shown. No, no. I believe, that it should be yourself, not the institution that has a talk with Ms. Davis about this certain, uh _incident_. And as you know, I can't exactly establish a punishment here. School is not even in session." he paused slightly, letting the other man digest his words, "Perhaps, and please tell me if I'm crossing a line here..but perhaps only with an extreme measure, will Ms. Davis learn to control her rather, uh erratic behavior."

* * *

"God, that was soo hot." Nathan growled in his girlfriend's ear, as his lips attacked her neck.

She giggled, "The best part? Was seeing your Dad freak out and go all Senator psycho on Lovell!"

"Whatever, let's not talk about my Dad." he muttered, pulling her back to him and hungrily kissing her, as they fumbled their way into the back room of the auditorium. "How about you give me an encore of that _fine_ performance baby?"

She sighed contentedly, arching her back so that he could unclasp her bra, "I wish you weren't leaving to London tomorrow." she muttered, her fingers skillfully working their way down his shirt. "I'm going to miss you _soo_ much baby."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." he breathed, pushing her shirt swiftly off her shoulders.

"Yeah..."she gasped, shutting her eyes as his mouth worked rapidly down the side of her neck, "Y'know with you and Brooke _both_ gone this week, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

"Hmm.." he murmured seductively, "I can think of a few things _I _can do to you..." he fell back on a love seat, a prop from the drama department he was sure. Whatever. It was comfy as hell. "Brooke being in Paris will probably be like music to Lucas's ears..."

"Yeah?" she breathed, grabbing his face and crashing her lips to his forcefully. She pulled back suddenly, "Wait, what?"

He chuckled, discarding his shirt, "Yeah, he was being his typical brooding self earlier today, but he'll probably warm up to the idea of going to London, now that Brooke will be in the same continent."

She stopped her movements, her full interest on his words suddenly, "Is he-" she frowned, "Don't tell me he still has that silly crush on Brooke?"

"Are we both talking about my brother Lucas Scott?" he shook his head, laughing quietly. "He don't do crushes baby doll. He's about one thing and one thing only..." he paused, "Speaking of..."he murmured, his hands working underneath her already bunched up skirt.

"Oh, god.." she whimpered, frantically working the zipper of his dark blue slacks, her response long forgotten, "Now, Nathan." she gasped, "I want you now."

* * *

"Brooke, don't you think it's a little weird that your Dad hasn't stopped by yet?" Michelle looked over at her best friend a little concerned, as she helped her pack for her trip.

Brooke looked up and caught the sweater she tossed her way. "Nope." she responded, frowning as she looked down at the already packed suitcase. She grinned in self-triumph as she pushed it underneath her bright pink fuzzy boots successfully.

Michelle bit her lip, "He's been in with Lovell for a long time don't you think?"

The brunette rolled here eyes, "Mickey, will you stop?" she flashed her dimples, "He's probably giving him a rave review of the _spectacular _show of the Dynamic Duo of Davis and Gattina."

"I don't think anyone else saw it that way." she replied worriedly, scrunching up her nose, "Except maybe the guys...but-"

"I can vouch for that." a voice called out behind them.

Brooke smirked as she spotted Lucas Scott leaning against the door frame of their room. "Why, does that mean you enjoyed the show Scott?" she asked, a faint trace of flirtation in her tone.

He grinned, making his way lazily towards them. He plopped down on Michelle's bed, leaning on his elbows as he leered at her, "So, the Dynamic Duo of Davis and Gattina huh?" reaching out his hand slightly, he grasped her hand and pulled the brunette so that she half-lay, half sat on his lap, "How bout the Dynamic Duo of Davis and Scott?" he growled in her ear.

"Oh, please!" she cracked up, pulling herself up in one swift motion. "You're losing you're game Scott. That was _soo_ lame."

"Whatever, Babe." he smirked, running his hand through his short, shaggy locks. "Y'know, it'd be a shame, if you and Gattina got shipped out of here, after what you pulled today." he shook his head, "Dan Scott wasn't one happy electoral candidate let me tell you."

"I hate to break it to you, _darling_ but Daddy Scott, doesn't make the decisions around here does he?" she retorted sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, but your fathers does, when it comes to you young lady."

"Daddy!" The brunette screeched, running happily towards her father, who was watching her sternly. "What took you so long?"

"Michelle, Lucas...Can you two leave us alone please?"

"Uh, sure." Mickey, threw an worried glance her way, "I'll see you later Brooke."

Lucas smirked, "See ya, Davis." he threw her a wink and sauntered out of the room, Michelle closely behind.

"So, what's up Daddy?" Brooke returned to her suitcase, arranging the last of her clothing. "What time do we leave today?"

Franco sighed deeply, "There's no trip Brooke."

She paused, and squinted at him slightly confused, "What do you mean? Did the case get cancelled or something?"

"Not, exactly."

"I don't understand...are we leaving or not?"

"_I'm_ leaving. You...you're staying behind."

"What?" she dropped her favorite turquoise silver scarf and wheeled around, "Daddy, what in the world are you saying?"

"Brooke, what you did today..it was way out of line and it left the entire institution in complete embarrassment. And neither the school, nor I will tolerate that type of behavior from you."

"It was a dance!" she cried, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she stared at her father, incredulous. "A simple choreography, that's it! I mean, what's the big deal?"

He stared hard at her, "You and I both know, that what you and your friend did was not appropriate for the image of this institution."

She flushed, and looked to the ground, tears building behind her eyes. Sure, she knew that when she and Rachel had stripped to Britney Spear's Gimme More in front of California's, if not the country's most respected families, that it was not going to be something that would go overly well...but.."Y'know what I _know_, Dad? I know, that _you_ weren't there! And I waited for you! I really did! Till the last minute, because...because I was excited to show you. I mean, god Dad, I haven't seen you in _months! _You've been all around the country these last few months and I wanted to surprise you, with a really special dance that I choreographed just for you, but you didn't even show!" she cried, "You didn't even _call!_"

"Sweetie-pie, I'm sorry. I am very sorry, but it has to be done sweetheart. I can't just look the other way."

"So, you're way of doing that is by leaving me _here_?" she shook, her head, "I can't believe this Daddy! I've been looking forward the entire year for this trip and now you're..you..."

"I'll take you to Paris for Christmas. I promise you-"

"It's not about that! I just wanted to spend this time with you. Just you and me, because we _never_ get that chance! Not since, you dumped me in this place 4 years ago!"

He sighed, "Brooke...I will not allow you to emotionally black-mail me." he rubbed the back of his neck, "But you leave me no choice sweetheart...I _have_ to discipline you."

"Call, it whatever you want, Daddy!" she brushed her tears from her eyes angrily, "But you don't want me on this trip, you don't want me with you at all! But if you don't take me with you today...I will _never_ forgive you for it!"

* * *

Jake took a deep, calming breath as he gripped the armrest of his seat tightly. Staring out of his window, to the right, he could clearly see the sun sinking slowly into the horizon. A new sense of panic, anxiety that had never been there before began to settle deep in his stomach. He wasn't sure, if it was out of nervousness of never having flied before...or if it was because of the irremediable change he was about to make in his life. This was it. Whatever, he did from now on...there was no going back.

Ever.

_Oh, god. What am I doing?_ he clenched his eyes tightly shut, his arms gripping the armrest even more tightly than before. If, that were possible._ What was I thinking? How could I possibly leave everything behind, my mom, Jenny, my friends, my home...all for what? For answers, I might never get? Revenge, I may never taste? Justice, that may never be served? _His head was spinning and his stomach was lurching violently.

"First time?" a soft soothing voice, called out to him, inadvertently snapping him out of his reverie.

He opened his eyes, his vision slowly focusing on a petite brunette, smiling at him a little uncertainly, as she settled into the seat next to him. He nodded, unable to process any words at the moment. His head, still felt like it was going to explode and his stomach like it was going to bottom out.

She exhaled deeply, leaning against the head rest. "I know how you must be feeling."

_No, you really don't_.

"Uh.." _Geez, what was wrong with him? Snap out of it Jagielski. You're already here. You already took the first step, you cannot wuss out now._

"It's my first time too." she admitted, shooting him another small smile. Through the fog, that had seemed to take over his brain, he noticed she was an extremely pretty girl. Maybe, not supermodel pretty, but she was definitely pretty. A natural beauty. She had average looking, sort of mousy dark hair. Flawless skin and large, chocolate doe eyes and a very pretty smile.

And she couldn't be more than 16..which made him wonder..

"Are you flying alone?"

"Ah, so he does talk." she teased, her doe eyes sparkling lightly. "Uh-huh. What about you?"

"Yeah, yeah I am too." he let out a long breath, feeling slightly more relaxed, "Where you headed?"

"LAX." she replied, blushing after she realized she'd said it. "Oh, god. Duh! I'm actually headed to uh...Crescent Hills..you've probably never heard of it but-"

"Wait, did you say Crescent Hills? You're not headed to Parker Elite Academy, are you?"

"Actually I am. I was just accepted this semester..." her eyes widened, "Wait, are you?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Wow, what are the odds huh?"

She grinned back, "Wow, that's actually, that's great! It'd be nice, to have a familiar face around, someone from the same town as me, someone else who's going to be new too I mean, I know us two won't be the only new students, but it's just going to be really great to have someone that you know-I know we just met but boy do I feel a lot better knowing you'll be there too because let me tell you, I may not show it, but I'm nervous as _hell_, although you can sort of tell, cuz when I'm really nervous I start to ramble and I go on and-" she stopped abruptly, staring at an extremely amused Jake. "Oh, god. I'm rambling, I'm so sorry! It happens, see I told you!"

Jake couldn't help but chuckle, "You know what's funny in all this? You haven't stopped chattering away since you took that seat, but you haven't told me your name yet Perky."

She clapped her hand over her mouth, "See? I get carried away. Sorry." she extended her hand out to him, "Haley. Haley James and you are?"

"Jake Ja-" clearing his throat, he shook his head at his own stupidity. He couldn't let that slip out easily, he had to start getting used to the fact that he'd changed his last name for obvious purposes. "Brown. Jake Brown. It's nice to meet you Haley." he smiled, the first genuine smile he'd smiled in days.

She grinned back, "Boy, am I sure glad I met you Jake. I'm glad, I'll be seeing a friendly face in California, because let me tell you. I'm a little terrified." she bit her lip, "I'm sure going to miss Texas." she said quietly, staring out the window at the fading sunset. "It's home..." she gave him a bright, yet nervous smile, "But, I'm excited. I get to start over fresh in a new place, new state. New begginnings. Not many people get those."

"No." he agreed, his eyes darkening slightly. "Not many people do."

She exhaled deeply, leaning against her head rest and closing her eyes, "Well, it's going to be a life-changing expierence, that's for sure. This new journey, could mark the rest of our lives.."she murmured softly, slowly drifting off.

_Yeah, our lives will most definitely change. _Jake agreed silently, closing his eyes too, as sleep slowly began to take over him. _This will mark our lives forever...not only for you and me Haley...but for you too...Franco Davis._

**A/N's I apologize for the sucky 1st chapter, if you find any grammar errors please forgive me, I kinda wrote this in a rush, in under 2 hours really because I just really wanted to get it out there. Let me know what you guys think and if you want me to continue, I promise the next updates (though not so frequent, as Star Crossed will be my top priority) will be much, much better and much better detailed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N's I know it's taken me like forever to update this story and I'm sorry! I want you guys to know that I don't plan on leaving this story up in the air because I hate it when other writers do that. It might just take me a bit longer on the updates on this one as my other story is my main priority and I had the worst case of writer's block when it came to this chapter and even then, I'm not fully happy with it, but I hope you guys like it anyway ;)**

**Thank you so much for everyone that's read, and most importantly reviewed.**

"_Life can open up so many doors. There are a thousand paths, a thousand options…and to find the right one, we have to take risks. Some take them, some don't. The ones that do? Those are the people who bring hope into our lives, the true heroes. The ones that are willing to risk everything for their dreams. And you have to ask yourself...are you willing to be one of them?"-Haley James._

"Dan is _such _an ass, I really hate him sometimes."

Lucas watched in amusement as his brother paced back and forth in the confinements of their room, shooting the small plush basketball angrily into the net above his bed.

"Nate, _chill._ You're going to burn a hole into the wall."

Nathan shook his head and turned to face his blonde counterpart. "How can you not be more upset about this?"

Lucas shrugged in response, "What good would that do?"he scoffed. "We both know that when Dan Scott makes up his mind, that's it. Besides, it's just one week Bro."

"Yeah, well that was the last free week we had before coming back to this fucking prison." He grumbled, throwing the small toy ball into the net one last time.

The elder Scott rolled his eyes. "Like I said, it's just one week."

Nathan didn't respond, pulling out his cell phone and dialing a familiar number. "Ashley? Hey, what are you doing later on tonight?"

Lucas gave him a questioning look and Nathan waved him off, ignoring him. "Okay, cool. See you in a few then. Oh, and Ash? Bring a friend will you? Preferably a blonde.." he shot his brother a wink, knowing his preference perfectly. "All-right, see ya then."

"Dude, what the hell?" Lucas glared at him, knowing exactly what he had up his sleeve. "Y'know we can't leave school grounds without permission."

Nathan rolled his eyes, getting up and heading towards the closet. "Says who? School's not even in session yet." He reminded him. "Who's going to care?"

"I can think of somebody actually. Or are you forgetting Dan?"

"Yeah, well who's going to tell him?" Nathan digged around the back closet, pulling out a simple black t-shirt and throwing it on "Look, you can stay cooped up in here and wait for Dad to pick us up tomorrow like a good little boy or you can join me in the last fun night of the summer before coming back to this shitty ass place." He digged around further into the closet, picking out a light blue t-shirt and tossing it his brother's way. "Your choice."

Lucas sighed, catching the shirt easily with his hands. "Okay, then genius, how do you plan on getting us out of here without Dad knowing?"

Nathan looked up over at him, his usual cocky smirk gracing his lips. "You leave that to me big brother."

* * *

"So I told my Dad that if he wasn't going to fork over the money then the least he could was.." Rachel paused, frowning at her best friend. "Brooke are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry." She replied sincerely, snapping out of her reverie. "You told him what?"

"Brooke, let it go will you?" the redhead rolled her eyes, knowing the exact reason the brunette was acting so spacey. "Why is it even such a big deal? Your Dad does this to you all the time."

Brooke bit her lip, feeling a new onslaught of tears prickling behind her eyelids. "You don't get it Rach. This time it was supposed to be different."

"As opposed to all the other times?"

Before Brooke had a chance to respond, Michelle burst into the door, rather excitedly. "Oh, my god you guys. The newbies are here!"

"Who cares?" Rachel asked exasperated, sharing a look with Brooke. "Mickey, you look forward to this almost every year and I _still_ don't understand why."

"Uh, hello? Don't you guys want to go see if some of the guys are cute?"

"Again, who cares?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "The newbies are always the scholarship-funded losers, in other words the _economically challenged _if you know what I mean. Not worth even a second glance if you ask me." she looked over at Brooke, who nodded in agreement. "If scoping out the freaks and geeks joining us this year or moping around is what you guys want to do for the rest of the day, go ahead." She walked over to the enormous closet, digging out her newest sky-blue two-piece and disappearing into the bathroom. "_I_ on the other hand, plan to make the most of the day by working on my fading tan."

She stepped out a second later, the newest Emilio Pucci addition making the most of her slim frame. "How about it Brookie?" she asked, pulling out her favorite blue beach bag and perching her brand new Gucci sunglasses atop her head.

"The UV-Rays are_ sooo_ damaging." Brooke complained, but relunctantly got up off the bed. "You're just asking for early wrinkles, Rach."

"Well if that ever becomes a problem, I'm sure I can convince Daddy dearest to take care of it for me." Rachel winked, referring to her father Emilio Gattina, the country's best known plastic surgeon and owner of Picture Perfect Cosmetics.

"Well, lucky for me, I don't have to worry about that. Some of us are blessed with perfect looks and don't have to resort to extreme measures." The redhead stuck out her tongue and Brooke giggled, feeling her sour mood lighten up slightly since her Dad left. "Are you coming Mickey?"

Michelle froze momentarily, eyeing her plump figure in the sideways floor-length mirror. "No, you guys go ahead. I think I'll just stick around here, and uh help Alecia or something."

Rachel shook her head, smirking and knowing full well what that meant. "Mickey, c'mon….even if one of the newbies _was_ a cute guy you'd just be asking for trouble sweetie. There's two different kinds of people at this school, two different worlds. It's better to just leave it alone."

"Yeah, it's an unspoken rule, everyone knows that." Brooke agreed. "That line is _never_ to be crossed."

* * *

"Oh, my god." Haley breathed out, feeling absolute awe envelop her as she stared around her impeccable surroundings, never having felt so small in her life.

Sure, she'd seen the brochures and done tons of research on the internet but none of that could've prepared her for the enormity of the school grounds and the quality of it's high-tech buildings.

She swallowed hard, taking in the gigantic performance theater with state-of-the art sound system and lighting. _This_ was where she was going to spend the next 2 years of her life studying? She didn't feel like she was in a high-school, far from it, it felt more like a movie set.

Jake chuckled, taking in Haley's awe-struck look and the glimmer in her eyes as they trailed around after Esteban, the school's prefect and Alecia, the school's secretary along with the rest of the newest additions to the student body. "You going to be okay?" he teased, nudging her subtly to catch her attention.

She gave him a playful shove and pretended to glower at him. "Shut up." she whispered. "How can you not be so affected by all _this_?"

He shrugged, holding back a smile. He'd be lying if he said he too hadn't been impressed by the campus but unlike Haley, he was a little more subtle. "Yeah, it's a nice place."

"_Nice_?" she shook her head, thinking of the indoor field house with two ice rinks and 10-lane pool. "Are you kidding me? That's the best you can come up with Brown?"

"Okay, fine it's breath-taking." He whispered, laughing quietly. "Is that better?"

She cracked a smile, looping her arm through his. "Slightly." She whispered back, gripping his hand gratefully, still slightly nervous and taken aback by it all.

"And this way here.." Esteban's voice broke through their conversation, as he led them down a long corridor. "Are the dorm rooms. The building to your right is for the boys and the one to your left is for the girls. As you can clearly gather, they're segregated." He cleared his throat, looking at Haley and Jake pointedly. "As they _should_ be."

Haley blushed a deep scarlet red and she dropped Jake's hand immediately, to which he snickered behind one hand.

"Furthermore." Esteban boomed, regarding them all seriously. "It is strictly forbidden for the girls to _visit _the boys in their rooms and vice versa after curfew, which is promptly at 9:00 P.M. It is one of our most vigil rules and if broken, there are extremely serious consequences." he paused, letting his gaze fall on every of them in turn. "At Parker Elite we have three main objectives. Discipline, excellent education and above all respect. All of you are to keep that in mind and follow it thoroughly, along with the rules implemented in this establishment. Now this concludes our short tour of the school grounds and if you'll follow Alecia to the administration office, she will officiate your enrollment and there she will hand you your uniforms and assign you to your rooms. Once again, congratulations to all of you. And remember, this is your opportunity of a lifetime and it is only up to you to make the most of it."

* * *

"Peyton, sweetie get out of the car please."

Rolling her eyes at her stepmother, she pushed the passenger door open with her new steel black boots and jumped out, leaning her body against Ellie's brand new silver Lexus, courtesy of her Dad of course.

"Tell me again, just _why_ you decided to do that to your precious curls today?" the older blonde questioned, eyeing the deep red and purple tones streaked throughout Peyton's hair.

She shrugged in response, her tone bored. "I wanted to make a statement."

"And what would that be? Teen Rebellion? Peyton, there's no doubt in my mind that you're the poster child for that, but you're forgetting sweetie that this is simply not the best image for an institution like Parker Elite."

"I get it Ellie okay?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance and let out a huff. "Heard the speech about a thousand times, thank you very much."

"Peyton, despite what you so stubbornly want to believe your Dad and I made this decision with your best interests at heart. We both believe that being here will be really good for you." She paused, watching as the younger girl pointedly ignored her and she sighed. "Listen sweetie, I've got to go meet with Mr. Lovell and finalize your credit transfers from your old school. Why don't you take a look around? Familiarize yourself and why not make some new friends?"

Peyton glared at her as she disappeared down the main entrance and hopped onto the hood of the car, crossing her legs over her short black leather mini.

Pulling out a new pack of Marlboro lights, she lit a new one and looked around her surroundings, a frown of disdain marring her pretty features. She had been here for less than 5 minutes and she already hated the damn place.

* * *

"O.M.G, would you look at _her_?" Rachel commented, disgust dripping from her tone heavily. "That has got to be the ugliest effing skirt I've ever seen. And let's not talk about the hair."

Brooke slid her sunglasses over her eyes and stared at the direction that Rachel was looking at. She scrunched her nose in distaste, watching the unfamiliar blonde take a long drag from her cigarette. "Ew. Doesn't she know that smoking is like prohibited anywhere on the premises?"

"Well, so should looking like _that._" her best friend retorted in response. "I mean, seriously who wears leather mini-skirts anymore?"

"It's so painfully obvious that the girl is in dire need of a fashion consultation." Brooke agreed, shaking her head. "That, and a serious make-over."

Rachel looked over at her best friend, noticing the familiar sparkle in her eyes and she began shaking her head. "Oh no you don't. Brooke..c'mon.."

"Rachel, she's obviously new here and besides, I'm the student body president. It _is_ sort of my duty to make the new students feel welcome and y'know show them around."

Rachel protested, but Brooke was already striding over to the blonde, an energetic bounce to her step. Sighing, she followed her best friend, though relunctantly.

"Hey there. You must be new here." Brooke started in a bright tone, her smile wide. "I'm Brooke Davis and this is my best friend Rachel Gattina."

Peyton glanced up at the two girls, purposely ignoring Brooke's outstretched hand. "Oh, look." she drawled, crossing one leg in front of the other. "It's Paris and Nicole."

Brooke's smile faltered slightly and she shared a quick look with Rachel. "Excuse me?"

"So which one of you is the one with the eating problem?" Peyton went on, enjoying the surprised look on both the girls. "It's probably you." she said to the redhead, eyeing her short skirt critically.

Rachel's mouth dropped open slightly and she placed her hands on her hips. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Is the vocabulary around here limited or something?" Peyton rolled her eyes, taking a long drag off the cigarette. "Y'know for all the top-notch education my parents bragged on this place, you two certainly don't show for it."

Brooke took a deep breath and she shot Rachel a warning look. She decided to ignore the blonde's biting comments, figuring she was probably nervous about being in a new place. "You should probably kick that gross habit of yours." she began, pointing to the cigarette in her hand. "I mean, not only is it like _completely_ against the rules here, but just think about what it's doing to your lungs. Or your complexion and teeth further down the line."

"Spare me the Health 101, will ya?" Peyton rolled her eyes, blowing out the smoke purposely and smirking as she watched the two of them flinch. "Besides, who's going to tell on me princess? Are you?" she challenged, a smirk playing across her lips.

"What do you take us for?" Rachel snapped, crossing her arms in front of her. "Seriously, back off with the attitude bitch. All my friend is doing is trying to be nice to you." she shook her head and stared her down. "Although if you ask me, I don't know why she would even bother. I mean just _look_ at you."

Peyton stared hard at the redhead, her eyes flashing angrily. "What the hell does that mean?"

"That you're obviously in dire need of a make-over sweetheart." she retorted, smiling to herself in triumphant at the blonde's growing annoyed look.

"Rachel.." Brooke hissed, shooting her a warning look. Turning towards the blonde, she flashed her another friendly smile. "Look, it's not that bad. You're just in need of some fashion guidance that's all. But we can help you. We're good at that."

"Yeah, and that's probably the only thing you two Barbies are good at." Peyton shot back, jumping off the hood of the car and staring at the two girls coldly. "But instead of worrying so much about what _I_ look like, you two should probably worry more about staying out of my way if you two want to make it to graduation alive." she warned, pushing past the two roughly. Pausing slightly, she turned back around and smirked. "The name's Peyton Sawyer by the way."

"Can you believe her?" Brooke shook her head, taken aback by the girl's posture. "I mean, you saw me I was just being nice! Who does that bitch think she is?"

"Who cares? All I know is the less we see of her the better."

* * *

"Nate, man. Do you realize in how much trouble we could get into for this?" Lucas slipped into the passenger seat of the slightly familiar car and watching as his brother started up the engine. "Dude, it's like a felony."

"It's only a felony if you get caught." he scoffed, peeling out of the parking lot expertly. "Now, would you stop worrying so damn much? Live a little Luke."

The blonde let out a deep breath and shook his head, accepting the cold beer his brother tossed him from the glove compartment. "How'd you do it man?" despite the slight flutter of nerves he felt at what they were doing, he couldn't help but be curious as to just how his brother had managed to swipe Lovell's keys.

Nathan shrugged, grinning over at his brother. "Don't ask so many questions big brother, just enjoy the ride." opening up his own beer, he took a long sip as they pulled out of the main entrance and into the main road. "And I mean that in more ways than one, cuz wait till you see the blonde Ashley's bringing along for you... you're going to love me man."

"Don't I already?" he retorted, throwing his head back and guzzling down the cold beer in an attempt to quelch those nerves. Finishing it off in one huge gulp, he threw it out the window as the streets whizzed by. "You just better know what you're doing Nate." he warned, accepting another beer. "Cuz if we get caught, we're both dead."

* * *

"At Parker Elite we have three main objectives." Haley boomed, in an exagerated deep voice as she and Jake walked around the huge campus. "Discipline, excellent education and above all respect." she grinned and moved right in front of Jake, saluting to him. "Do you follow sir?"

Jake burst out laughing and saluted back. "Sir, yes sir! At your command."

Haley giggled and slipped her arm around Jake's waist, letting him pull her along, admiring the scenery. "So, who'd you get?" she inquired, turning to look at his handsome profile. "Anyone famous?" she half-kidded, referring to the roomates they'd been assigned.

"Marvin McFadden and Antwoin Tanner." he responded, smiling down at her. "What about you?"

"Peyton Sawyer and Elise Smith. Never heard of them but they sound...nice enough."

"You've never met them." he pointed out, laughing. "How can you tell?"

"Hey, you can tell a lot by a person's name mister." she bumped him with her hip, grinning at him. "Now see your roomates for example? Marvin McFadden just screams smart guy and Antwoin Tanner? Total player."

"And what about Jake Brown?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement and grinning to himself at their easy rapport. "Does that tell you total stud or what?"

She scoffed, shoving him playfully. "Please, your name is a synonim for total-" not seeing the plump pretty blonde in front of her until she was almost on top of her, she cut off abruptly. "Oh, gosh." she gasped out, watching the glass full of bright red liquid crash down to the floor. "I'm sooo sorry."

"Watch where you're going will you?" Michelle snapped, wiping the few droplets that had sloshed over from the cup on her jeans. "Geez, are you blind or something?"

"Uh, it was an accident..." Haley responded meekly, shooting Jake a look.

"Whatever.." Michelle muttered, reaching down and picking up the now empty glass. Straightening up, her eyes widened as her gaze fell on Jake. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she smiled at him big. "Hey, there." ignoring Haley pointedly, she extended her hand to the handsome brunette. "I'm Michelle Anderson, but you can call me Mickey or...whatever.." taking a deep breath, she studied Jake seriously. "You must be new here. I would've remembered if I'd seen you around." holding on to his hand a little longer, she smiled again. "What year are you studying?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jake Brown." he gave her a friendly smile. "_We.." _he pointed to him and Haley. "Are both from Texas and yeah it's our first year here. We're both going into our junior year. This is Haley James."

"Oh." she smiled at Haley, although it came out forced and shook her hand. "Well, nice to meet you both." though, it came out more directed to Jake. "Who are you guys rooming with?"

They told her and she nodded, "Well, I only know Marvin, although every one calls him Mouth." she giggled, "He's nice. A little bit of a nerd though and he's got _the_ biggest crush on Brooke. It's actually really cute."

"Who's Brooke?" Haley asked curiously, shooting Jake a knowing smile at the description of his roomate.

"One of my roomates and best friends. She's in our grade too and she's like the most popular girl here." Michelle responded, smiling only at Jake. "And I'm sure you both have heard of her Dad, Franco Davis, _the_ most important D.A in the country."

Jake instantly froze, the friendly smile falling from his face. "Did you say Franco Davis?"

"Yeah." Michelle responded, a little confused by the sudden mask of anger that had fallen on the handsome boy's face. "Do you know him or something?"

"No." Jake shook his head furiously, clenching his fists at his side and taking a deep breath. _At least not yet._

* * *

Nathan chuckled as he looked through the rearview mirror and watched Kat, Ashley's friend straddle Lucas and claim his lips with her own hungrily. Damn, that was fast and the girl had only had two beers so far.

"Where we going hot stuff?" unbuckling her seat belt, Ashley leaned across the center console and planted a kiss on his lips swiftly. "I hope it's somewhere where we can be alone and secluded.." she continued in a sultry voice, running her fingers along his thigh. "Because I haven't seen you in almost two months and I plan on showing you just how much I've missed you..."

Distracted by the movements of her hands and the feel of her lips, he completely missed as the light flashed from green to red until it was too late. The sound of crushing metal and the screams around him seemed to freeze in time and he squeezed his eyes tightly, pushing on the brake with all his might as the car and his vision spinned around him.

When it finally seemed to stop, he was almost afraid to open his eyes, afraid of what he might see.

"Is everyone okay?" he managed to get out, his breath coming out short and ragged. He looked over at Ashley, who was staring at him wide-eyed, but seemed to be okay. A little shook up, but okay all the same.

"Y-yeah." Lucas responed, falling back on the seat and moving his fingers and neck, making sure everything was still in place. "What the hell was that Nate?" he snapped, starting to feel the anger bubbling up inside. "You could've killed us, man."

"Relax, Lucas." he shot back, rolling his eyes. "Everyone's okay, and that's all that matters right?"

Lucas was about to respond when the sudden sound of sirens and the bright red and blue lights, seemed to come out of nowhere and blasted them from behind. Nathan froze, all color draining from his face as he looked through the rearview mirror into his brother's equally panicked expression.

"You were saying?" he glared at him, staring at the scattered cans of beer they'd consumed on the way.

Nathan groaned, and he slumped over the steering wheel, one single thought echoing in his mind.

They were so fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

AN's Sooo sorry for the long wait, but you guys know my excuse by now, school, work, blah,blah,blah. Lol, hope you guys like it and a small detail, I think I mentioned one of Jake's roomies as Antwone Tanner, when it's actually Taylor (Skills) sorry for that.

Oh, and I'm sorry if I reposted this twice, for some reason the first time around it wouldn't save the spaces in between the 'scenes' and it was driving me crazy.

"How long is this going to take?"

The young officer looked up from the paperwork he was filling and shook his head. "I wouldn't make any plans if I were you kid." He barked. "You're not going anywhere tonight."

"Ok, listen Officer…" Nathan trailed off, squinting to catch the name on his badge. "Jameson. You seem like a pretty smart guy. You obviously know who my Dad is, so how bout you just let us go huh? We're just a couple of kids and we learned our lesson. After all isn't that the important thing?"

Pushing the chair back, Officer Jameson dropped the paperwork on his desk and walked over to the group, his eyes narrowing as he regarded the smart-ass one that hadn't stopped talking since the moment he and his partner had booked them in.

"You're _this_ close to me having you throw you into the lone cell, kid." The unamused blonde officer snapped, glaring at him menacingly through the metal bars. "I don't give a damn who your father is, the law is the law. And _you_.." he pointed at all of them in succession. "All broke it, and now you have to deal with the consequences."

"Wrong approach Nate." Lucas hissed, shifting uncomfortably on the dingy bench and watching as Officer Jameson walked back to his desk, this time picking up the phone.

"Well, at least I'm trying." He threw back, gritting his teeth as he felt the cold metal of the handcuffs scraping against his wrists. Damn it, where they really necessary?

"What good is that going to do, when Dad has both of our heads?" the older Scott retorted. "He's probably calling him right now and we're both completely screwed and it's all your fault." He rambled on angrily. "Damn it, you're the biggest idiot in this world y'know that? Stealing the Dean's car and then drinking on top of all that? How I ever let you talk me into these stupid schemes of yours, is beyond me."

"Shut up, will you?" Nathan returned, with an eye roll. "Your annoying loser-ass whining is not helping and it's making me want to kick your ass."

"Well, if these damn handcuffs weren't holding me back, I'd be kicking _yo_ur ass, for getting us into this whole mess!"

"Bring it on, _Pucas_." Nathan shot back, taunting him with the old nickname. "And stop blaming me for all this shit. I didn't force you into anything, so stop acting like such a little bitch man. It's a total turn off, right Kat?" he smirked, turning towards the two girls that hadn't yet said anything since they'd all been thrown into the small cell.

Neither girl responded and Lucas fumed silently in his corner, glaring at his brother and muttering under his breath.

For a couple of minutes there was absolute silence in the small space, and Nathan leaned his head back against the cold, wall that separated them from the rest of the world. He'd never in a million years show it to his brother, but he was equally terrified, and dreading facing Dan just as much as the blonde.

Hearing the unmistakable sound of footsteps and voices coming from down the hall, he straightened up and watched as another officer and his Dad's right hand man came in, deep in discussion.

"Bracamontes?" he called out, making his brother look up immediately. "What are you doing here and where's Dad?"

Sharing a couple more words with the second officer, Ron Bracamontes nodded and shook his hand before making his way towards the teenagers in the cell.

He nodded in greeting to the two of them, his tone formal and detached as always. "I'm guessing I don't have to tell you how unbelievingly angry he is at the two of you right now." Watching the two younger Scotts flinch, he continued. "He was extremely insistent in leaving you here, to ensure that the two of you learned your lesson. However, I managed to convince him that with the electoral campaign in slight crisis due to unrelated circumstances, well we don't need other incidents like this one, adding fuel to the fire."

"What the hell does that mean for us?" Nathan asked impatiently. As if he really cared how his father's campaign was going, he just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"It means, you won't have to spend a second longer locked up in here."

"About damn time." Nathan muttered, sighing in relief as he watched the officer Bracamontes had come in with make his way towards the cell.

"Is Dad outside?" Lucas asked nervously, standing up once they'd released the cuffs off him.

Raising an eyebrow, Bracamontes only shook his head. "He's waiting for you two back at the school."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say the Dean of the school hasn't yet been informed of your cute little escape plan."

Nathan locked his gaze with his brother's and he groaned inwardly as he stood up as well.

Great, something else to look forward to.

Trailing after the other 3 out of the cell, Nathan smirked at the young officer who stood glowering at them, obviously unpleased with the turn of events.

"Officer Jameson…" he drawled, his grin growing bigger and sending him a mock salute. "It was a pleasure, man. You keep doing your job, and keep them _bad_ kids off the streets."

Rolling his eyes, he huffed and bit back a comment as he watched them all file out. Shooting an exasperated and extremely annoyed look at his partner, he could only shake his head.

Damn spoiled rich kids.

* * *

"Oh, Peyton is very..high-spirited." Ellie smiled, as she thought of the curly blonde. "She's got a mind of her own, and while she can be a bit impetuous, she's got a heart of gold deep inside."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her." Mr. Lovell smiled, setting a hot cup of coffee in front of Ellie. "I'm sure she'll be a wonderful addition to Parker Elite."

"Yeah.." Ellie paused, taking a long sip of the coffee and staring at the logo of the school emblazed on the ceramic. "The only problem with her is that when she gets something in her head, it's hard to convince her otherwise. And this time, she's got it in her head that her Dad and I are trying to get rid of her by sending her here. So naturally, she's been against coming here since the beginning."

"A rebellious soul isn't she?" he chuckled. "Y'know the way you describe her.." he shook his head and looked down thoughtfully. "She reminds me of this 17 year old girl I knew back in my high-school days. She was quite a character. One of a kind, and I couldn't help but fall madly in love with her."

"Your wife?" she smiled, nodding towards a picture of a younger looking couple that stood proudly at the front of his desk.

The handsome Dean sighed and shook his head. "She met some rich oil producing guy and I never heard from her again."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well.." Mr. Lovell cleared his throat uncomfortably."Speaking of rebellious daughters, I have one of my own. She's in the same grade as your daughter and she's also attending Parker Elite. Her name's Miranda and she's my pride and joy."

Smiling politely, Ellie took the framed pictured the Dean handed her. His daughter was certainly beautiful, with wavy black hair and striking green eyes. "She's very beautiful." She commented. "And maybe she and Peyton can be friends."

The older man smiled back and was about to respond when a loud commotion from outside startled them.

"Miss, you can't just barge into the Dean's office. I have to announce you before-"

"Back off will you?" a younger voice shot back, as the footsteps got closer. "I can announce myself! I've waited long enough and I'm not going to wait forever."

Ellie and Mr. Lovell both stood up as Peyton burst through the door, followed closely by Alecia.

"Peyton?" Ellie asked, taken aback. "Young lady, you can't just burst in here like-"

"I can't wait forever, Ellie." She rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to the Dean. Smirking, she looked at him up and down. "And judging by the looks of this old man, neither could he. He probably has less time left than I do." She strode over to him and patted him on shoulder, "I think it's time to retire don't you? I mean at your age, aren't heart attacks just around the corner?"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!" Ellie gasped, completely appalled.

"I'm just being honest." She smiled sweetly.

Ellie shook her head and looked at apologetically, who in turn looked strangely amused. "I'm very sorry Gary. This is my _lovely_ daughter Peyton Sawyer."

"_Step_-daughter." Peyton corrected blithely, ignoring his outstretched hand. Grinning, she pulled out her cigarettes and offered one to him, much to Ellie's dismay.

Pulling the younger blonde by the arm, Ellie hissed in her ear. "Stop acting like a petulant child Peyton. I know _exactly_ what you are trying to do. Now cut it out, or your father _will_ hear about this."

"And what's he going to do?" she scoffed, yanking her arm away. "Let me remind you he's somewhere in the Pacific right now." Smiling cryptically at the Dean, she sat across from him. "And I was just being polite, sharing is caring isn't that right ?"

He chuckled, "Correct. And it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Sawyer."

"Can't say likewise." She shot back, frowning as she watched him smile at her amused. Geez, what was wrong with this guy? Here she was being completely obnoxious and he actually thought it was funny?

He just smiled kindly at her, his eyes twinkling curiously. He couldn't even be mad or offended at the young blonde's actions.

It was such an obvious act of rebelliousness and he'd seen his daughter do plenty.

"You're going to be a great addition to Parker Elite. Now how about we talk about the institution a little bit?" he suggested, taking off his glasses and pulling out a couple of papers out of his desk. "Your morning classes run from 8:00 to 12, following an hour long lunch recession and classes resume back from 1 till 3. The rest of the afternoon is what's called your 'free time' and most students resume activities like music, theater or sports and we have several that run the newspaper and TV station within the facility." Pausing to take a breath, he slid the stack of papers to her. "Now, let's talk about some of the rules shall we? During what is called our official class time, every student in here is expected to wear their uniform at all times. But.." he interjected, watching as she scoffed at the idea. "Once classes are officially over and done for the day, you may wear whatever you please as long as it not offensive to the other students or the staff."

"So, I guess my 420 'Go Green' t-shirt is outta the question right?" She rolled her eyes at the look they were both giving her. "Uh, hello? Joke."

"Continuing on." The Dean continued, dismissing her comment. "Students are not to leave the grounds at any time, unless personally consented through me and that is only if they are accompanied by a parent or legal guardian. And that applies to the weekends as well. You may leave the premises after your last class on Friday, and again that is if only accompanied by a parent. You are expected to be in your room by at least 9:00 every night and most importantly of all, there is absolutely no drinking or smoking anywhere on the premises at any time." Giving her a pointed firm look, he outstretched his hand and she rolled her eyes and fished out her pack of Marlboro lights.

"Now, are we clear on all the rules ?"

"Crystal." Was the dry, short response.

* * *

"I mean, seriously Rach, who did that bitch think she is anyways? Talking to the two of us like that?" Brooke huffed, as she and her best friend walked back into the school grounds hours later. "Doesn't she know who we are?"

"Brooke honey, I love you to death, but just let it go will you?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "You have this annoying habit of letting things get to you and trust me when I tell you, that bitch was totally not worth it."

"I know, but…"

"Just not used to not having people just fall at your _undeniable _charm are you Davis?" the redhead teased, to which the other girl just stuck out her tongue, before the familiar grin appeared on her lips.

"You're right, I mean why let that bring me down? We're probably not going to see her again, it's a huge school." Looping her arm through hers, she grinned. "I'm in a fantastic mood. I am. I just had the most amazing time with my best friend at the beach."

"Well, to finish off a fantastic afternoon with your bestest friend, why don't we join Bradley and Ricky at their dorm? They were totally bragging earlier on how they smuggled in a couple of bottles of Bacardi underneath Lovell's nose and they promised me some killer margaritas."

Brooke giggled as she shook her head at the redhead. "And what did _you_ promise them in return whore?"

"I didn't promise them anything." she grinned wickedly. "Just your presence of course, because we all know that a drunk you, equals a half-naked and uh, _willing_ Brooke Davis."

Her mouth dropped open slightly and she gasped, slapping her arm playfully. "That was _one _time!" she giggled and followed Rachel as they made their way over to the stairs on the other side of the building that connected to the dorms. Halfway there, Brooke looked around casually at the students milling around. Her gaze landed on a pair right by the edge of the stairs and she swore her heart stopped.

Her best friend laughed and said something else but Brooke wasn't listening anymore.

Because her attention was riveted to a boy and girl, talking and laughing casually by the foot of the stairs. The sound of the boy's laughter floated over to her and she swore it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

Unable to tear her gaze away, she studied him carefully, her eyes taking in his entire appearance.

She was sure the term tall, dark and handsome had never applied so perfectly to anyone.

Taking in his beautiful smile, she felt her heart flutter in her chest, something that had never happened before.

"Brooke? Hello?" Startled, she turned towards her best friend, who was gazing at her annoyed. "Where'd you go B?" smirking slightly, she watched as Brooke's gaze wandered back to the pair at the foot of the stairs, or rather the boy. "Yeah, you're not as subtle as you think Davis. Hmm, he sure is eye candy I'll give you that." laughing at the way the brunette flushed, she nudged her. "Aw, does my girl have a crush?" she teased. "C'mon B, let's go introduce ourselves."

Her cheeks reddening even more, Brooke grabbed her hand. "Wait, don't." she couldn't explain the sudden shyness and she took a deep breath. "He's cute that's all, but I'm not interested." She denied, forcing her heart to beat normally. Geez, what was wrong with her?"

"If you say so." Rachel shrugged, licking her lips subtly as her gaze raked over the tall brunette. "That's a bummer, cuz _damn,_ he's got a nice ass."

"Rachel!" she hissed, and it came out a lot louder than she intended to and she looked over at the pair, who suddenly looked up at the two of them. His gaze connected with hers and Brooke felt like all air had been knocked out of her.

If she'd thought his smile was beautiful before, then his eyes really did her in.

They were a beautiful shade of brown and there was something so open and honest and just deep in them that made a shiver run up and down her spine.

"Oh, my god! I've been looking everywhere for you two!"

Snapping out of the sudden trance she'd fallen into, Brooke turned to her right, squinting as she saw Michelle rushing towards them, waving them down eagerly. "Mickey, what the-"

"Nate and Luke, oh my god the mess they've gotten themselves in! You guys haven't heard?" slightly winded, she stopped in front of them to catch her breath. "They just came in, and oh is Governor Scott going to be absolutely furious and I don't even want to think about what Lovell's going to say!"

"Mickey, what the hell are you talking about?" Rachel immediately straightened up upon hearing her boyfriend's name.

Wide-eyed, she shook her head. "Apparently Lucas and Nathan were arrested or something like that. I don't know, I was out by the front when they pulled in and I caught just bits of what Bracamontes was saying."

"Are you sure?"

"No, not really but whatever they did, it looks like it's pretty serious. I mean, I don't think I've seen Luke or Nate like that, they're usually like the kings of cool y'know?"

"I have to talk to him."

"No, Rachel wait!" pulling her best friend's arm back, Brooke tried to reason with her. "You can't. Look whatever happened, it's obvious they're in some deep water right now. Do you really want to get into the line of fire that is Dan?"

"Well, I can't just sit here and wait." She snapped in response, running her hands through her hair in exasperation. "What if they get expelled?"

Brooke took a deep breath. "I know Rach okay? But there's nothing you can do, if they were really arrested like Mickey heard they were, then they're going to be in with Lovell for a very long time."

* * *

Lounging around outside of the Dean's office, Peyton flopped down on one of the expensive but tasteful vinyl couches, propping her feet on the crystal coffee table, ignoring the looks Alecia was throwing her.

Staring up at the ceiling, she let out a huff and thought back on how her plan had obviously backfired on her.

Here she'd tried her hardest to be as obnoxious and unpleasant as possible, so that the Dean could see that she simply wasn't right for Parker Elite, but he'd taken an extreme liking to her and assured her that she would be a wonderful addition.

Talk about irony.

Sitting up, she sighed in frustration and looked at the clock behind the front desk. Her stepmother had been in there for about 15 minutes now and she was getting restless. Seriously, how long did these credit transfers take?

After going over some of the rules and explaining how the classes ran, Mr. Lovell had suggested that she take a tour of the school with Alecia while he finished up with her mom. She'd outright refused and told him that she didn't need a tour of a place that she had hated within 5 minutes of being there. So she'd stomped out of his office and waited around, constantly offending Alecia with her off-hand comments.

"Yo Alecia, you guys got a vending machine around here or something?" She called out, smirking as the prim and proper secretary gave her a look of disdain. "I could really go for some caffeine."

"No, we do not. But there's a cafeteria down the hall, at your left. If you'd like, I can show…" Trailing off, Alecia shook her head as she watched the curly blonde dash out into the hallway, without a backwards glance or even acknowledgement to her words . "How very rude, I swear this youth is going to be the death of me one day."

Laughing to herself quietly, Peyton had sprang out of there and just as she'd rounded the corner she ran smack into someone, almost taking them both down.

Straightening up quickly, she cursed and glared up at the figure towering over her. "Great, not only is this school filled with brainless preps, but apparently they're blind too."

"Excuse me Blondie? _You're_ the one that crashed into _me._"

"And let me guess. You want me to _apologize_?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head to one side, gazing at the tall boy through narrowed eyes. She couldn't help but notice that he was extremely good looking. He was easily 6'2 with a strong athletic build, and his ocean blue eyes, contrasted strikingly against his raven black hair. But nevertheless, the way he was gazing at her like that's _exactly_ what he wanted her to do, annoyed her.

"Well, yeah that would be the polite thing to do wouldn't it?" He shot back, unamused. "Seeing as how you practically tackled me."

"Yeah, well don't hold your breath. And next time, watch where you're going."

Nathan watched as the curly blonde pushed roughly past him. What the hell was her deal? Shaking his head, he heard his brother snickering behind him and he turned around to glare at him. "What the hell is so funny?" he demanded.

Bracamontes watched as Lucas continued to laugh annoying the younger brother even further. He spoke, before he could reply and start up yet _another_ argument. "Boys, let's go." He smiled, in an attempt to joke, which he'd never done with them before."Your death sentence awaits."

"Oh, c'mon Bracamontes." Nathan rebuked, trying to downplay his nervousness. "Dad can't be _that_ upset. He'll probably just cut off our funds for a while, what's the worst he could do?"

* * *

"Community service, both of you." Dan practically roared, pacing back and forth in the confinements of their room. "1 year probation, your driving priviliges have officially been revoked for an entire year, you're not allowed to leave the state, much less the country…" he stopped, and faced his eldest son. "Which means no visits to your _dear_ mother, you understand?"

He was about to protest, but Dan cut him off with one deathly glare. "Are the both you, just compelled to ruin me?" he started pacing the room again, much to his wife's amusement. Loosening his tie, he stood there absolutely seething. "You two almost accomplished in one day..ONE DAY what the opposition couldn't do in an entire year! You're this close to ruining my campaign."

"Dad, let us explain.."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you right now." He bellowed. "Just because either of you are my sons, you cannot do whatever you please. No, this time there will be consequences. Where either of you even thinking? You could've killed someone, and drinking! Do you have any idea how many laws you broke today? Luckily Lovell accepted my plea bargain of not reporting this and letting you two idiots continue to study here, in exchange for not only paying for all the damages, but funding a good amount of money in the Institution's scholarship program."

Taking a slight breath, he continued on his rampage. "Do you even have any idea how many strings I had to literally pull, to make sure that this is kept under wraps? Do you? I managed to cut a deal, with the court, not to mention the thousands of dollars I had to pay to get you out of this mess." Running his hands over his face, he shook his head seriously at them. "If people find out that I can't even manage or keep my own sons under control, how will they ever vote for me to manage an entire state?"

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with Lovell? How dare he accept me and tell me I'll be a great addition to this pretentious place? Didn't he get the freaking clue that I don't want to be here? Ugh!" Stomping over to what was going to be her new bed, she picked up the uniform that had neatly been laid out for her and stared at it in disdain.

A pleated black skirt, a long-sleeved powder blue silk button down and a deep burgundy tie, complete with a tailored black woman's jacket.

Dropping it on the floor, she purposely stomped on it before flopping back down on the bed. She let out a frustrated, unhappy sigh. "I can't believe they're really leaving me here." She muttered to herself, slamming her fist on the bedspread angrily. "This is cruel and unusual punishment, complete child abuse and-"

"It's officially been confirmed. Everyone in here is absolutely crazy."

Sitting up quickly, Peyton frowned at the sudden intruder. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded, sizing up the girl through narrowed eyes. She was fairly petite, but looked very athletic and almost tough, judging from her slim, but in-shape build.

She was wearing a pair of ordinary blue jogging pants and a tight white tank top that exposed her toned abs. On her feet were a pair of Sketchers and her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her face was devoid of any make-up, but she was a very attractive girl.

"For someone that talks to herself, you certainly got plenty of attitude goldilocks." she responded, her light green eyes twinkling with amusement. Walking confidently into the room, she plopped on the bed next to hers and grinned. "I'm Elise Smith, which would make me your roommate. So, what's your name crazy-girl-that-talks-to-herself?"

"I'm not crazy." She rolled her eyes, letting out a huff. "But by the looks of all the airheads around here, talking to myself would probably be the only way to engage in an actual intelligent conversation."

"Yeah, tell me about it." She agreed, kicking off her shoes and settling herself in comfortably on the bed. "Like, I came in yesterday, and these two spoiled _barbies_, y'know the kind, Paris Hilton wanna-bees…anyways they wouldn't shut up about how my image was all wrong and blah-blah-blah, and they were insistent that they could totally transform me with one of their legendary make-overs."

"What'd you tell them?" Peyton asked curiously, biting back a grin as she thought back to her earlier encounter with what she'd dubbed as 'Paris' and 'Nicole'.

"I told them to use the only two brain cells they had to get lost, of course."

Peyton's grin grew and she nodded. "Nice! These two airheads by any chance they wouldn't be a brunette ditz and her equally ditzy redhead counterpart would they?"

Elise looked surprised for a second and then she burst out laughing, "Let me guess, they offered you the same thing?"

Peyton nodded in response and she also started laughing, feeling instant camaraderie with this girl. "Y'know, I'm glad you're going to be my roommate and not one of those pretentious snobs. I have a feeling you and I might become good friends Elise."

* * *

"I'm so glad you're okay, Babe." Rachel began, running her hands underneath Nathan's shirt as they lay side by side on his bed, later on that day.

"Yeah, if you call okay, being under basic lockdown for the next year."

"Well, it's better than getting expelled." She retorted. "You should be thankful that Lovell accepted that plea bargain from Dan. Especially after you guys stole his car." Sitting up slightly, she narrowed her eyes. "Where'd you guys go to anyway?"

"Uh, y'know just to a friend's house."

"What friend?"

"Does it matter?" he too sat up, avoiding her gaze and growing annoyed at her persistence. "The point is we got caught and now we're both screwed."

"Well, at least you're not in jail. You know what happens down there." She pointed out, bringing him back down next to her and kissing him briefly. "And I'd hate to share you with someone else."

"Ha-ha." He deadpanned, staring at the ceiling. "Y'know what sucks? Now I'm stuck in this forsaken place for the next week until school starts."

"What's so bad about that?"

He scoffed and he turned to look at her, "Are you kidding? Only the losers and the nerds get stuck here during the summer."

"Not true. Me, Brooke and Mickey are stuck here too, let me remind you."

"What'd you do today anyway?" he asked, changing the subject, not wanting to talk about his situation anymore.

"Well, Brookie dearest and I went shopping and then we hit the beach to sunbathe…"

"Exciting Babe." he teased her, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up! At least _we_ didn't get arrested." At the look he gave her, she giggled. "You didn't even let me finish. Well, anyways y'know how Mickey's always looking forward to the new students each year?"

"The losers and the geeks?"

"Yeah, exactly. Well, anyways get this, with the new bunch there was this like extremely hot guy…" she smiled at him sweetly, when he glared at her. "Of course not hotter than you baby. Anyways, Brooke was like totally crushing and then there was this bitch, and I mean that in the literal sense. She was a total bitch, a Gwen Stefani bad-ass wannabe that just went off on me and Brooke when all we were trying to do was befriend the girl. She had the nerve to even refer to us as Paris and Nicole, can you believe that?"

Nathan snickered and Rachel glared at him, hitting him on the shoulder. "What's so funny Scott?"

"I can just picture it." he laughed, shaking his head. "Man, this girl must have balls to go up against the two of you like that."

"Yeah, it takes a lot of _balls_ to dress the way she did. A leather mini and steel boots? And the wild streaks in the hair? This bitch looked like she belonged more in the Hell's Angels biker club than here. Talk about tacky."

"Wait, she's got curly blonde hair doesn't she?"

"Yeah, wait do you _know_ her?"

"No, but I guess you could say I met her today. Man, this chick ran right into me, almost tackling me and then makes a comment about me being blind or something." he shook his head, smiling to himself as he thought back to the earlier encounter. "I mean, at least you're right about one thing. The girl's certainly got attitude."

"I told you she was a bitch."

"Yeah, well bitch or not, she was pretty hot."

Her head whipped around to face him and she glared at him. "Well, maybe she was right and you are blind. You can't be serious Nate."

"What?" he smirked. "She's pretty hot."

"Don't you even dare Nathan Scott." She shoved him, and pointed her finger at him. "I better not catch you flirting with that….that bitch, or so help me-"

"Relax." He rolled his eyes. "Like I would even go there. That chicks not even on my radar."

* * *

"Out of all the irresponsible, immature and just plain stupid things you have ever done, this one really takes the cake Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"Mom…"

"Just tell me, what in the world you were thinking?!" his mom's voice exploded through the speaker of his phone. "You could've gotten killed! And stealing the Dean's car? What in the world goes through your mind to even _think_ about doing something like that?"

"Look, Mom I've already heard it all from Dad okay?" he snapped, irritation getting the best of him.

"Oh, don't you even dare use that tone with me Lucas Scott. I don't know what happened to you Lucas. I don't even recognize my own son anymore."

"What do you think happened to me Mom? Huh? Do you know how much I hate being here? Do you know how much I hate living with Dan? And with Deb? And that's really saying something because I only live with them every weekend, because the rest of the time I'm stuck here, in this school full with fake people!" Taking a deep, shaky breath he continued. "And it's all your fault Mom! If only you'd been honest with yourself and with everyone, then I wouldn't even be here!"

His mom gasped on the other end and he momentarily closed his eyes, feeling like maybe he'd crossed a line.

"Lucas…I-I..sweetie, do you…you can't blame for all of that."

"Of course I can Mom!" he yelled, pacing around in angry circles in one of the facilities rec rooms. "Because it is! If Dad hadn't caught you sleeping around with Uncle Keith, then he would've never divorced you and been so adamant of getting full custody of me." Slamming the phone closed, he sent it crashing on the floor angrily.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you've got plenty of money. Then y'know you can buy 20 more of those to replace it."

He turned around and stared in surprise at the petite brunette sitting over on one of the lounge chairs, a book in her lap.

"Mind your own business." He growled, kicking the shattered phone with his foot.

Haley rolled her eyes, feeling instant disdain for the blonde jerk. "Y'know I _was_. Minding my own business that is. I was sitting here, in perfect silence, reading this book that I've been dying to read and then you came along. And disrupted my peace."

"You're new aren't you?" he smirked, as he looked her over. He noticed she was very attractive in an L.L Bean sort of way. Maybe that's what he needed, a total distraction.

"Gee, where'd you gather that idea?" she asked sarcastically, suddenly unnerved with the way he was looking at her.

"Hmm, I think I would've remembered if I'd seen you before." His smirk grew into a full on grin and he walked over to her, sitting in the couch across from her. "Plus, that cute southern drawl gives you away. Let me guess..Texas maybe?"

She stared at him in amazement and shook her head. Unbelievable, what was it with this guy? Here he was a couple of minutes ago, about to bite her head off and now it looked like he was flirting with her. "Mind your own business." she replied sweetly, throwing his words back at her.

He didn't look the least bit offended and she stared at him in surprise when he just laughed. "A fiesty one aren't you?" his blue eyes twinkled with amusement and she had to admit that he was very handsome. "I like that, southern girl." Resting his elbows on his knees, he leaned forward. "Well, I guess if you won't tell me where you're from, then you're probably not going to tell me your name either are you?"

"I'll tell you my name. It's 'not interested.' " She said dryly, pushing the book off her lap and standing up.

He only laughed, and called out. "Yeah, we'll see about that southern girl!"

Shaking his head, he felt his bad mood start to seep in again as his mother's words echoed in his head. Before he could fall deeper into that, he pulled out another phone from his jacket, chuckling slightly as he realized that the new girl was right about his many phones. Hitting a couple of buttons, he put the phone to his ear, waiting for the other end to pick up.

"Hey, Red. You done with Nate?" He frowned, listening on the other end. "Whatever, meet me you know where in 5 and hurry up." he snapped. "Y'know I don't like to wait."

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know I still have readers out there!!! Lol**


	4. Chapter 4

"_When you're lucky enough to find a friend in someone, that bitter loneliness that always surrounded you vanishes forever. You begin to share a part of your life, a part of your heart and soul with them. And life never is quite the same after that, but in a good way. "- Peyton Sawyer._

"And then, he actually had the _nerve_ to hit on me! Can you believe it? Ugh, what is it with guys in general? Are you all really that clueless?" Haley swung her legs off one of the unfamiliar beds and she turned to her newest friend. "I'm telling you Jake, this guy was a total dick! I mean where does he even get off? He doesn't even _know_ me!"

Trying hard to contain his amusement, Jake shrugged. "Looks like this guy really hit a nerve there Haley."

"Oh, it's not just him, trust me. This whole school is filled with…with..strange creatures!"

"Creatures_?_"

"Well, yeah! I mean, that's the only way I can describe them! Most of the guys that I've seen in here so far, think they are god's given gift to women, the way they walk around and look at you and let's not even talk about some of the silicone Barbies! I'm telling you, California's rich and mighty offspring are like a species in their own."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Jake burst out laughing at his new friend's rant. Haley was just too cute, and she was really something else.

"Jake, it's not funny! You should've seen this guy, he was like a-" when he started laughing even harder, she picked up the nearest pillow and flung it across the room at him.

When it hit him square in the face, she burst into giggles at the stunned look he gave her.

"Oh, that's it James. You're going down."

She barely had enough time to react, when he got up off the bed and rushed over to her, pinning her down quickly on the bed.

She squealed and tried to maneuver herself away but his hands reached out and started attacking the two sides of her stomach.

"Oh! Oh, stop! Oh, my god." She gasped out between laughter, trying to wriggle herself out of his grasp. "Please! Jake, I can't breathe!"

"Whoa man. Next time leave a sign or something outside, so y'know we don't interrupt."

Jumping apart quickly, they both looked up startled at the two boys standing by the door of Jake's new room.

The shorter of the two, the skinny blonde seemed embarrassed, while the other one, a bald-headed African-American was grinning, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Wait, it's not what it looks like." Jake began, getting up off Haley and offering her his hand to help her sit up.

Walking over to the bed next to him, the African-American boy tossed a duffel bag on top and flopped down on it. "Hey, no need to explain man, but damn, I'd watch it if I were you two. "

"Yeah." The other boy piped in, walking tentatively over to them. "You don't want Esteban catching you guys-"

"Yeah, yeah we _know_." Jake interrupted him. "Esteban was pretty clear on _those_ rules."

"And yet, you and shorty are in here fooling around. Rebelling against the rules, I like that." he grinned, sitting back up. "Yo man, the name's Skills by the way. And this here be my boy Mouth. And I'm taking a wild guess here, but I'm thinking that you're our new roommate, unless the rules changed over the summer and they decided to give co-ed a chance. Which I have no problem with."

"Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't mind." Jake returned good-naturedly. "I'm Jake and this is my _friend_ Haley."

"Friend huh?" Skills nodded. "Yeah, I had me a couple of friends like that too over the summer."

Rolling his eyes, Jake shot Haley an apologetic smile. "Man, stop. It's not like that okay? Me and Haley were just messing around, and _not_ in the way you're thinking."

Embarrassed, Haley stood up. "Hey, look it was um nice meeting you two but I'm going to go ahead and go onto my own room, before Esteban walks in and…" she trailed off and offered Jake a small wave. "I'll see you later."

Once Haley left, Skills turned to look over at Jake. "Just friends huh? Shorty's pretty cute, if y'know what I mean. You don't mind if I-"

"Yeah, don't go there." Jake shook his head and turned towards his other roommate. "So…Mouth huh?"

* * *

Adjusting the straps of her brand new Saint Tropez silk top over her shoulders, Rachel stared up at Lucas from her spot.

He was turned away from her, and she felt a strange feeling bubbling up inside the pit of her stomach as she watched him throw his clothes back on after their little rump.

She was never sure what that feeling was, but it was always there.

Maybe it was guilt, but she couldn't tell.

After all, that was a sentiment she simply was not familiar with.

Either way, it always bothered her how after they were done, he would just wash off his hands and pretend it never happened.

Until the next time he needed a quick fix.

She briefly wondered when she became his whore.

And she wondered why it never left her feeling dirty or guilty even.

All she knew was that it left her feeling something.

And that the same feeling would stay with her until the next time she saw him.

"What?" he snapped, unnerved by the way he always caught her staring at him.

Clicking her tongue, she lazily lifted up one shoulder. "Nothing, I was just wondering what set you off this time."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, c'mon Lucas." It was her turn to be annoyed. "Don't play stupid with me. We both know, that this.." she gestured between the two of them. "Only happens when you're looking for a distraction, to whatever the hell upset you this time."

"Well, you've never had a problem with that have you?" he returned back dryly, buttoning up his shirt. "And what is this? I thought we agreed at the beginning that no questions were ever to be asked."

Not saying anything, Rachel pulled her hair back from her face and stood up, adjusting her clothes as she did so.

Watching the older Scott brother pick up the rest of his stuff and leave the music room, with a slam of the door and all, she rolled her eyes as she wondered how exactly she'd ended up in this position.

It had all started a couple of months ago. School had been out and her family, along with Brooke's and several of California's elite had been over at the Scott's for New Years.

She had just found out that Nathan had apparently been fooling around with one of Dan Scott's many maids' daughter.

Yes, that's right. Nathan Scott had apparently been screwing the help each weekend he came home.

It's not like it was the first occurrence. No, Rachel wasn't stupid and she knew Nathan had messed around on her once or twice, but_ that_….that was beyond humiliating.

The worst part? Her _dear_ boyfriend, had just laughed when she'd confronted him and just shrugged and rolled his eyes when she told him that she was done with him.

It also didn't help, that each time she turned around, he was flirting with _her _best friend.

And Brooke didn't seem to mind too much.

Disgusted, she'd drowned her anger in one too many champagne glasses and had gone out back right before the countdown. There was no way in hell, she was going to stay in there and watch him continue on like he didn't even care that he'd burned her.

Outside, she'd run into an equally drunk Lucas and as she sat next to him, one thought kept running through her intoxicated mind.

What better way to get revenge right?

The next day, Brooke had called her to explain that there was nothing going on with her and Nathan. He in turn, had apologized for his behavior, and like always she took him back.

But the damage was already done and when Nathan went to take a shower after their little make-up session, she took it upon herself to go to his brother's room.

A hung-over Lucas asked her what the hell had happened the previous night, and she'd smiled sexily at him and kissed him, whispering that if he could keep a secret, then so could she.

Although, she loved Nathan (for god's sake, they'd been together since they were 14 years old) she couldn't deny that she liked her little set-up with the older Scott brother.

The buzzing of her phone against her hip interrupted her thoughts and she flipped open her phone and smiled.

"Hey, baby. No, Brooke had one of her fashion emergencies. Yeah, I know. Okay, see you soon. Love you too Babe. Bye."

* * *

"Wow." Peyton's green eyes studied her new roommate thoughtfully as she wrapped up her story. "So she really just showed up out of nowhere huh?"

"I know right? Sounds like something out of those crappy soap opera stories. Poor little orphan girl, suddenly has an aunt that is filthy rich." Elise rolled her eyes as she adjusted her ponytail. "I guess I should be glad that there's someone out there that is willing to claim me, but it's just like.." she bit her lip thoughtfully and shrugged. "I've done so well my entire life on my own y'know? It's like, why now?"

Peyton nodded and she couldn't help but feel bad for Elise.

And here she'd thought that her own family was screwed up.

"I don't know how to feel about her." Elise admitted, breaking through Peyton's thoughts. "I mean, even if she's willing to legally make herself responsibe for me, she just stuck me in here."

"Well, think of how you would feel if you suddenly found out you had a long lost niece?" Peyton suggested. "She probably didn't know what to do."

"You're right. But still, you'd think she'd-"

She cut off abruptly as the door to their room swung open and a petite brunette walked in.

"Oh!" Haley stopped and she stared at them. "Sorry, I thought there was nobody in here."

Giving Elise an amused look, Peyton gave her a smile. "And you are...?"

"Haley. Haley James." staring between the two girls, she gave them a shy smile. "I guess I'm your new roomate."

* * *

"Oh, my gosh there he is!"

Looking up from her salad, Brooke looked in the direction that Mickey was pointing. Her stomach dropped as she realized that Mickey was talking about the same guy who'd caught her attention the day before.

"Uh..Mickey-"

"There you guys are." Rachel flopped down on the seat next to them in the school's cafe. Picking a carrot off Brooke's tray, she frowned as she stared at Michelle's lunch. "Mickey, french fries? Haven't we talked about this?"

Mickey blushed and Brooke glared at her.

"Where the hell have you been?"

The red-head had the decency to look embarrassed and Brooke shook her head, the guilty look in her best friend's eyes, only adding to her growing suspicion.

"Rachel-"

"Isn't he just so dreamy?" Michelle gushed, interrupting whatever Brooke was about to say. "His eyes are just soo...oh he's just so cute!"

Rachel turned and looked over at the guy Michelle was so obviously drooling over. _Huh. Interesting._

"He's cute, I guess." she agreed, watching Brooke's expression from the corner of her eye. "But he's so obviously one of the newly funded, if you know what I mean. Mickey, you seriously cannot like him. I mean..ew."

Ignoring her best friend, Michelle stood up. "I don't care what you say Rachel. He's cute and he's just the nicest guy. Exactly what I need. I'll see you guys later."

Smirking, Rachel turned towards her best friend, her pretty hazel eyes slightly troubled as she watched their other best friend head towards the new guy.

"So, you're both crushing after the same guy huh? Well, if anything this is going to be an interesting year."

* * *

Frowning to herself, Haley rummaged through her many suitcases, searching for her _East of Eden_ book desperately.

"Where did I leave it?" she muttered to herself, tossing item after item on her bed.

Hearing the door of her new room creak behind her, she didn't look up, thinking it was Peyton and Elise trying to hurry her up. She'd quickly gotten acquainted with her new roomates and had agreed to go with them to get some breakfast.

"I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria." she called over her shoulder, her mind focused on finding her newest book.

"Looking for this?"

The deep male voice startled her and Haley swiveled around, her mouth dropping open in surprise as she stared at the blonde jerk from the day before.

What the hell was he doing in her room?

And more importantly, what the hell was he doing with her book, hanging from his hands?

* * *

"So, have you already gotten your class schedule?"

Smiling at the beautiful, but chubby blonde in front of him, Jake nodded. "Yeah, I got it this morning."

Unable to help himself, his attention diverted to the other side of the cafe, towards the pretty brunette from yesterday, who was now sitting alone.

She'd caught his attention yesterday. She was beautiful, no doubt but that wasn't what had drawn him to her. There was something in her beautiful hazel eyes..something sad..something lonely and almost sweet..

_She is so out of your league Jagielsky._

"Jake?"

Snapping his attention back to Michelle, Jake smiled apologetically, realizing she'd been trying to get his attention. "Sorry. You were saying?"

Biting her lip, Michelle felt a wave of dissapointement hit her, as she realized what had caught his attention.

"She's one of my best friends, the one I was telling you about yesterday." When he stared back at her confused, she nodded towards her best friend on the other side of the room.

Embarrased that she'd caught him looking, he could only shrug. "She's in our grade too?"

"Yeah."

"So what's her name?"

"Brooke." she supplied, swallowing back the hurt as she realized he was interested. "Brooke Davis."

"What?" He stared at her, his usually warm brown eyes darkening with something she couldn't quite recognize."Did you just say Davis?"


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been more than a year, but I promise that I haven't forgotten about this story. This is really, extremely short and not at all what I expected to write, but I hope you guys still enjoy it.**

"_Sometimes we all lie. And sometimes we all hide. And that's because it's so much easier to hide behind a mask. Because you know that as soon as you begin to show even a slight piece of your true self, then you become vulnerable. And all the doubts and fears you tried so hard to bury, kick in."-Brooke Davis._

"What are you doing in my room?"

Leaning against the door frame, Lucas gave her a half-grin as he let his blue eyes rake up and down her frame, obviously studying her.

Narrowing her eyes, Haley tried not to let his intense gaze get to her. So he happened to be one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen, so what? From what little she'd seen from him yesterday, she knew one thing.

Guys like him were the exact type that her mother had always warned her away from.

"I'm serious. What are you doing here?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did you do? Stalk me?"

"A little full of yourself, aren't you Southern girl?" He finally replied, the grin never leaving his lips as he twirled the book in his hands. He was obviously amused.

"Stop calling me that!" she hissed, rolling her eyes. "And what are you doing with _my _book?"

"Well, you won't give me your real name, so I guess I can call you whatever I want." He replied smoothly, pushing off the door frame and making his way towards her. When he saw her take several steps back, he raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Relax. I'm not going to bite. Unless you want me to of course and then I'll be more than-"

"Will you shut up?" she exclaimed, holding out her hand. "Just give me the book and be on your way out okay?"

"And where would be the fun in that?" he replied and he laughed again at the angry look she was giving him. Holding the book out towards her, he let his hand graze hers for a second too long and she pulled back just as quickly.

"Get out."

"Okay, well I guess I'll just see you around…" he paused and he smirked. "Haley James."

_What the-_

Shaking her head, she looked downwards to the book in her hand. Her name was written plainly on the front of the cover and she let out a sigh as she watched him leave.

Why did she get the sinking feeling that this boy was going to make her life here less than pleasant?

* * *

Miranda Lovell sank lower into her seat as her father's voice carried over the auditorium. Crossing her arms, a frown marred her delicate features as she tried to ignore the several glares in her direction. As if all this was _her _fault.

Closing her eyes, she bit down on her lip hard, trying to contain a scream. She was so sick and tired of this. Anybody else messed up, and they were all forced to sit through one of the Dean's long lectures and _she _was to blame just because she happened to be his daughter?

Bullshit.

Drawing a long sigh, and pretending to not care what everyone else thought of her, she sat up a little straighter in her seat. Glancing at her peers around her, scowling, her green lights suddenly lit up in curiosity as she watched Lucas Scott slink out of the auditorium. Not that that in itself was unusual. Smart as he was, if there was anything Parker Elite's Golden Boy hated more than anything, it was lectures. No, that wasn't the interesting part of it. What _was _unusual, was that a certain redhead was trailing after him, unbeknownst to everyone else around them.

_Huh, _Miranda thought, taking the scene in with her photgraphic memory. _Interesting. _

Looks like this year got a whole lot better after all.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Brooke muttered, walking briskly ahead of her friends. "Thanks a lot _Scotts_."

"Oh, c'mon Davis." Lucas rolled his eyes, catching up to her and pulling her into a side-ways hug. "It's better than the alternative."

"Maybe for _you_." She hissed back, removing his arm harshly. "But I don't see why the rest of us have to pay for your screw up!"

"Chill B." Rachel agreed, shrugging as they all walked towards cafeteria. "It's not too bad, I'm sure we'll find something to do in the next week."

"I'm with Davis on this one." Nathan said, trailing behind the rest of them. "This completely _sucks!"_

Huffing, Brooke ignored him and continued her furious pace, her friends following suit. It was bad enough that her Dad had decided not to take her on that trip with him, but now to be literally under lockdown for the remainder of vacations? Granted, it was only for 1 week, but still. After Nathan and Lucas's cute little stunt, Lovell had gathered all of them and laid down the rules. No one, under any circumstance was to leave the school grounds for the rest of their last week of summer.

She was beyond pissed! And could her friends really blame her?

Catching up with the beautiful brunette, Nathan slung an arm around his friend. "Hey, B. It'll be all-right."

Shrugging him off, as they all reached the Cafe, she begged to differ. "I don't want to hear it okay? In fact, after today, I don't even _want_ to talk to either you or Luke."

Sharing a smirk with his brother, Nathan pulled his friend back to him. "Will you just stop for a second? I've got a plan."

**Probably not what you guys expected, but it HAS been a year, and although I know where this story is going, I'm still a little rough on getting it across. If you guys have anys suggestions, or want more please review!**


End file.
